Music soothes the soul
by whatthehell82
Summary: A short one shot about some ideas I had while watching Cell Block and Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. Bade fic


Music soothes the soul

The first part is set during Cell Block. The rest is during Tori Fixes Beck and Jade.

Jade is looking at her script when she gets a text message. She looks down and rolls her eyes. In an effort to get over Beck she went out with a guy she met at Jet Brew. He is cute and a little dark in a good way. They had a lot of things in common. He hated a lot of things as well. They sat at a table in the corner of the Jet Brew and made fun of the people. Jade had a good time, but she just couldn't make herself be into him. She has been trying to find a way to explain to him that she didn't want to date him. She reads his text and as she is replying she hears Sikowitz freaking out. Something about their phones. 'Whatever.'

The next day Beck comes stumbling into the Black Box covered in egg with scratches on his face. Jade rolls her eyes at his tale about Jessica Baxter. That girl is a nut job, but if he wants to date her that's his business. At one time that is the type of girl she would have to keep away from him when they were dating. 'I bet he wishes I was there to scare the crazy girls off now.' She thinks to herself. Jade was trying to not be bitter, but sometimes it was hard. The pain would well up and the knot in her stomach would rise up and turn into a lump in her throat. She would fight the tears. She refused to shed a tear for _HIM_. She cried enough the first time they broke up. As she stared at that door she promised herself she wouldn't cry. Beck looks over at Jade. He is still uncomfortable talking about other girls around her. He thinks it's too soon. Sure it's been a couple of months, but to Beck it still feels like yesterday. He sits down trying to get his mind back on the play.

When the bet is finally over the boys dance around in celebration. Jade gets madder and madder. When Beck comes up and pokes her in the stomach she is about to snap like a rubber band. She wonders why he would choose to mess with her and not Tori or Cat. It reminds her of the way he use to poke her just to annoy her when they were dating. Beck is wondering the same thing. In his excitement over beating the girls he forgot he and Jade weren't on good terms. He just wanted to mess with her like he used to. His head is so messed up. He has been trying to get it straight for the past couple of months, but nothing makes sense anymore. Everywhere he goes and everything he does feels like something is missing. He walks out of the Black Box thinking about his actions back there. Beck walks to his locker with out to much thought on where he was going. When he gets there he finds Jessica Baxter standing there waiting for him.

"Hey, Beck."

"Hey, Jessica. Look I really am sorry I didn't answer your texts, but I got my phone back now." He lifts up his phone to show her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got so upset. It's just I thought we had something going and then you didn't call me." Beck scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion.

"We just talked a little after class last week. I gave you my number and said _maybe_ we can hang out sometime."

"Exactly." Beck is starting to realize this girl is crazy. Times like this make him miss the way Jade was crazy and over protective. "So when do you want to go out?" Trying to think of a way to turn her down without getting scratched again he runs a hand through his hair.

"Aww, Jessica… I've been kind of taking a break from dating lately. You know spending more time with my friends. And concentrating on my acting. I'm sorry." She frowns, but quickly pulls her self together.

"I understand. I've had break ups like that too. It gets better, I promise." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away. He turns after her. "It's not that…" When he turns he sees Jade standing down the hall with Cat. She is looking at him. He is sure she saw the kiss. Worried she will go ballistic he walks over to her to explain.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Cat do you mind if I talk to Jade for a minute?"

"Sure. I want to watch the wacky donkey video again anyway. Bye." She waves and then skips down the hall. Beck stands in front of Jade.

"Jade, I want to explain that kiss you just saw."

"Why? We aren't dating anymore. I don't care if a girl kisses you anymore. It's none of my business." Beck was taken aback by this change in her attitude.

"Well, I'm sure you care a little." She shakes her head.

"Nope." Beck feels a burning sensation in his stomach and an ache in his heart. "Look you can date anyone you want. I don't care. We are broken up." She walks passed him feeling an ache of her own. The truth is it kills her to think of Beck dating.

Beck is left standing in the hall trying to remember how things got to this point. He wonders how she can move on so fast. He can't even bring himself to date. He was sure she would come begging him to take her back like she did last time. But she never came. He waited for days before he realized she wasn't coming this time. It was really over. For the first month he went through the motions of life like nothing was wrong. The second month he was determined to get over her and enjoy his freedom. It's been easier said than done. He walks off to his car with his head hanging down.

It has been a month since the first time Jade told him he could date anyone he wanted. And here she is standing in the janitor's closet telling him again. After the first time he was determined to move on. She obviously had. But then at the vet's office they had a moment. He saw a side of her he hadn't seen in a long time. Calm. He stared into her eyes and they smiled at each other. His heart fluttered the way it had the first time he'd seen her. After that he put dating on hold again. Now she is telling him again that she doesn't care. It breaks his heart all over again. He wishes Tori had just stayed out of it. He preferred it when the guys were scared of Jade. It meant that she wasn't dating. That there wasn't another guy holding Jade in his arms. Telling Tori he was scared of Jade's reaction was just a part of the reason he didn't want to date. He told her that so she would stop pressuring him.

Tori then spills the beans about the girl he might date being Meredith. Beck was sure Jade's head was going to explode. When she calms down and once again says she doesn't care Beck feels like he is carrying a great weight in his chest. He blames Tori. He leaves without saying a word to her. He could barely look at her. Her busy buddy nature normally gets them in strange situations, but this time it's messing up his life.

Jade is in a lot of pain herself. She told Beck he could date Meredith, but she was just trying to keep up her tough girl exterior. She refuses to let Beck see the pain he causes her. She was planning to sing a Beetles song at the Full Moon Jam, but after this soul crushing experience she has changed her mind. When she and Beck first started dating she started writing a song with him in mind. After they had been dating for a while the song was put away and forgotten before it was ever finished. One day after the break up Jade was going through some old notebooks she would write songs in. She found the song and it spoke to her again. This time the words had a different meaning. That night she sat down at the piano and let her feelings out through the notes she played.

Proud of her work she brought the song to Andre. At first he gave her a look of pity, but quickly gave her praise. He encouraged her to sing it at the Full Moon Jam since it was coming up soon. She told me on the way to Nozu's that it was to personal. But as she sits outside alone at the table she normally sit with her friends she thinks maybe the Full Moon Jam is the perfect place to sing it. She goes to let the band know there has been a change in songs.

As Beck sits with Meredith listening to her again agree with what he says he wants to blow his brains out. When he was with Jade sometimes he wished she would agree with more, but now he sees that it boring to have someone agree with everything you say. Meredith seems like a nice girl and she's pretty, but Beck can only think of ways to get away from her.

Beck is finally able to escape the Hell he was in as he makes his way over to the table of food. When Tori asks him what he is looking for in a girl he can only think of how he can't stand all the girls that go along with everything he says. He misses how Jade use to disagree with him over the simplest things. He liked how she had opinion and ideas of her own. Tori asks him what girl isn't easy he automatically thinks of a girl with beautiful blues eyes. When he sees Jade walk across that stage he knows exactly what he needs to do.

He knows the song she is singing is about him. About them. Beck feels himself being drawn to the stage. He just has to get closer. The words are making him feeling so many different things. In his heart he knows they are true. She has him under her spell with her performance. As her song is ending he walks over to the stage and walks on.

"I've missed you." She has no idea how much.

"What are you going to do about it?" She smirks at him. He can't wait to kiss that smirk off her face like he used to.

As he holds her in his arms he whispers to her. "If you ever walk out on me again I'll be following right behind you." She smiles and kisses him again.


End file.
